officialstrandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starter Guide
In this guide you can find a simple startoff text to get yourself started within 2 minutes! 'Bars' Never played a survival game before? Well, Stranded is a little different anyways. The green bar is health. If your lungs go too low it will effect your health, aswell as eating harmful things. If this hits zero, you will die. The red bar is lungs. This goes down when you swim and when you shout (g/). If this hits zero, it will effect your health. The yellow bar is hunger. Eat to make it go up by right clicking a food item (See below). If it hits zero, you will die. The blue bar is thirst. Currently your thirst will go up the most from drinking from the ocean by right clicking the water near you, which is temporary. It can also be increased by eating juicy fruits by right clicking them (See below). 'Gathering' Just right click (Two finger click for macs.) to gather an object. If this doesn't work, press the control key to change from Eat/Drink to Gather. You can also press F4 for advanced options. Once gathered, the item is put into your backpack, which you can view by pressing F. 'Crafting' If you want to craft, press the F key to open your backpack. Look over to your right to see if craft is on the top or the bottom, if it is on the bottom the press switch. Next, select the items in you backpack that you want to craft then press the button of the kind object that you are trying to make, such as: Small Stone --> Create Tool = Hammerstone Retooling fits under crafting, just click the building you want to retool and press repair. You can clear you selections by pressing the clear button. 'Eat/Drinking' Just right click (Two finger click for macs.) an edible object to Eat/Drink it. If this doesn't work, press the control key to change from Gather to Eat/Drink. You can also press F4 for advanced options. 'Recipes' Stranded's recipes aren't much like any of the Survival Series games. Stranded is a lot more realistic, you can't just pick up two things to make fire. Anyways, here are a couple recipes to start you off. 'Wood House Parts' A cool thing on Stranded is just creating a house. Which is incredibly simple - the only thing you need is a bunch of Medium Wood. Normal Parts Normal Parts are crafted with one wall into a building. A wall is 2 medium wood into an item. Then you craft the wall into a building Stairs Stairs are created by crafting 2 medium wood into a building. Make some cool 2-story buildings with them, or a Prehistoric Flat! Custom Prehistoric House Parts Those are a bunch of parts which you can use to expand your home when something doesnt fit correctly in the normal parts. Normal survival games dont have this, Stranded allows you to create the house of your dreams! Roof The roof is created by crafting 1 medium leaves into a building. 1 Palm Leaves is also usable. 'Hammerstone:' 1 Small Stone as a tool. This is required to make stone tools and handles, which are used in most tools. 'Simple Stone Axe: ' 1 Stone Axe Head. This makes small wood from medium wood. This can be used to make handles. 'Rope:' 2 'Cut Leaves. These can be made by hitting leaves with some sort with a dagger. Rope is important in making fishing rods and buckets. Using only one cut leaves makes string, used for firemaking bows and bows. These are the basic recipes you must know to be succesful in the game. Most elite users have those tools and buildings crafted. 'Getting to an island Look where you are. If your island has rasberry bushes and a sloped beach, you're on Triangle Beach. If it has two snow-covered peaks and some palm trees, you're on Pirate Lagoon. If your island has tall plateaus and apples trees, you're on Mainland. If you're on one of the first two, you should probably move. Triangle Beach has no stone and Pirate Lagoon has little food. This means you must build a raft to get to another island. You could swim, but you'll probably die. You can make a slow but working boat by crafting two med. wood into a building.